Another Cinderella Story my way
by FallenAngelGirl96
Summary: Dead mother, father remarried, abusive stepsister and mother so what else can go wrong? How about being sent to the lord of the western lands palace and acting goody goody towards the prince that's whats wrong! But could love come out of it?summery inside
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Another Cinderella Story

(My way)

Pairings: Rin and Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku

Summary: Rin lost her mother at a very young age. Her father remarried, and she gets abused by her step mother and sister. What else is there that goes wrong, well she was sent to live with the lord of the western land and his family while she has to act all goody goody to the princes there that's whats wrong. But maybe Love can come out of it.

Rated T

Prologe:

It was a dark stormy night, thunder was rumbling, rain clouds crying, a heavy wind was blowing by, the sky was still weeping as if the gods themselves have taken pity on the little girl trying to hold back her tears seeing that her mother might never come back to her again.

"Mommy p..please don't l…. Please don't"

"Shh… Mommy would always be with you okay, even if we are far away from each other you would always know that I will be there for you." Her mother said to sooth her down, with a her last breath and her last bit of energy she put her necklace that she always wore around the little girl's neck and told her "Remember to always keep on smiling and n..never *cough* ever give up*cough* mommy is giving you this necklace so keep it safe ok *cough cough*"

"O..h oh okay mommy"

"Mommy loves y..y..you" and with her last breath on this world she died leaving her little girl to the future that's unknown.

"M..MOMMY!"

A year later the little girl's father remarried a women by the name Kanna, she had a daughter with her by the name of Kagura. Years after her father remarried and her mother's death she found out more about her demon side from her father but he would warn her to never use it in front of her step mother and she didn't. Her father loves her very much but whenever he leaves for a trip with the lord of the western lands, Kagura and her mother would do hateful things to her but she would always remember her promise to her mother to always smile, so the people around won't worry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This is my first story so yea not that good yet. Will upload the next one by tomorrow or so to get the story started but this is only the beginning hehehe** **Hope you like it and flames are welcome also ideas ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

"Papa papa your back, what did you get for me this time?" Kagura yelled at her stepfather.

"Here I got you this silk kimono, but have you seen Rin?"

"YAY" Kagura yelled out ignoring the question.

"Now now Kagura settle down" Kanna said lady like.

"Yes mother" Kagura responded as she started to try on the outer layers of the kimono. The kimono was black with a black skirt and the top which doesn't hides the shoulders, it also has red flowers, and big red bow at the back. While the under layer of the kimono doesn't go around the shoulders it goes around the neck.

"Welcome back dear" Kanna said in an oh so sweet voice that sent shivers down her servants spine.

"Yes I'm back but have you seen Rin?" Rin's father asked again.

"No I haven't, why do you ask?"

"Well, send someone to find her and tell her to come to my study in half an hour I need to speak with her and also I would need to speak to you and Kagura also." after he said that he walked away to take a nice long shower.

"Yes, come along Kagura and YOU go find Rin and bring her here" Kanna yelled at the servant next to her. While the servant went to fetch Rin, in the western lands there was something else going on.

"Sesshomaru get down here this instant! We need to talk" Inutisho bellowed out through the halls.

"What do father want to tell me now?" Sesshomaru mumbled to himself while walking to the meeting room. "Father you needed me?"

"Yes, do you remember when I told you that your brother's girlfriend would be living with us for awhile?" Sesshormaru didn't care much for his brother and his girlfriend so he just keep on nodding to whatever his father told him. "…Well she didn't want to come here alone so she will be asking a couple of her cousins to come too and I told her uncle about it and he wanted to bring both of his daughters here also, so you will need to look after them."

"Yes father", as Inutaisho walked away Sesshormaru walked back to his chambers to go over what they talked about.

'Wanted to bring both of his daughters here also, so you will need to look after them. Look after them'

'Wait what! I have to look after two more snobby idiots'.

'Look after them' his father words keep ringing in his ears. After he had calmed down he fell asleep forgetting that they would be coming over in 3 days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry this is a really crappy chapter**. **But just a heads up Im going to have finals soon so i won't be updating much as i really want to. i also have the next couple of chapters figured out, just need to put them onto paper hehehehe well hope this chapter is okay. and criticizing is okay for me i need the help also if you want you can add ideas just pm me on those. ^_^ 3 **


End file.
